


Бал вампиров

by fandom_Xenophilia, yanek



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на рубеже веков дворянство едва ли не поголовно предалось разврату и, достигнув дна, бросилось на поиски новых ощущений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бал вампиров

**Author's Note:**

> насилие над разумными существами, намек на инцест, причудливые оргии фоном, пожилые сексуально-активные люди; открытый конец  
> время действия рубеж 18-19 веков мира, не сильно отличающегося от нашего  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Бал вампиров"

Ночь выдалась холодной. Туманом затянуло дорогу, и кэб двигался медленно. Ежась от прохлады, Оливер сильнее закутался в плащ, уже чувствуя зарождающийся в груди кашель. В последнее время дядя чаще и демонстративнее стал забывать о том насколько слабо здоровье его воспитанника – назначал встречи за полночь и в районах, куда еще каких-то десять лет назад порядочный джентльмен и днем бы не сунулся. Словно чувствовал конец века аристократов и пытался выжать как можно больше из своего еще пока привилегированного положения.

Технический прогресс наступал, все быстрее крутились колеса истории, высшим классом становились изобретатели и те молодые капиталисты, что вкладывали в них деньги. А дворянство едва ли не поголовно предалось разврату и, достигнув дна, бросилось на поиски новых ощущений.

Так, всего лишь два часа назад любовница Оливера, леди Маргарет – заводившая интриги, потому что так было принято, но трогательно влюбленная в своего мужа, – предложила попробовать новую забаву. Игры с кровью, когда один из партнеров делал на другом надрезы и пил его кровь, подражая вампирам. Те, низведенные с положения чудовищ из сказок до «больных», стали жертвами науки всего лишь пять лет назад, во время второй глобальной вакцинации. Но все удивительные открытия, связанные с ними, – невосприимчивость к лекарствам и вирусам, повышенная регенерация тканей, – обещавшие человечеству немыслимые блага, сословию Оливера оказались не интересны. Гораздо больше их волновали внешний вид – белоснежная кожа, стройность тел, – и тот особый эффект, который слюна этих существ оказывала на жертв при укусе: экстаз сродни оргазму.

Ничего удивительного в том, что время аристократии закончилось. Теория Дарвина в чистом виде.

– Иногда мне кажется, что ты ненавидишь всех нас, – после отказа Маргарет долго сидела у него в ногах, собираясь с духом, прежде чем сказать правду впервые за время их знакомства. Оливер поцеловал ее рыжую прядь:

– Вовсе не всех.

К людям он был равнодушен. А искренне и истово ненавидел только своего дядю.

И вот-вот надеялся от него избавиться.

***

– Приехали, сэр.

Громоздкое уродливое темное здание показалось ему похожим на похоронный экипаж.

Внутри оказалось не так мрачно и намного приличней, чем он рассчитывал. Некоторые гости даже были одеты не только в маски, и вместо того, чтобы совокупляться под варварскую музыку барабанов, танцевали или играли в карты, бильярд или мини-гольф. Дядя, одетый с иголочки и не стесняющийся показывать миру лицо, шел к нему через весь зал, сияя улыбкой. Отвратительно свежий, словно помолодевший – в волосах и узкой бородке стало меньше седины, как будто их избирательно покрасили. Его глаза почти оставил фанатичный огонь, тот самый, с которым он бросался в оргии с девственниками, участвовал в спиритических сеансах или ритуалах, которые проводили черные жрецы, принося в жертву своим богам животных. Словно дядя нашел то, что так рьяно искал последние полгода. Оливеру ни разу не пришло в голову поинтересоваться целью поиска. В глубине души он верил, что это очередная попытка дяди завершить дело всей жизни и, сломав племянника, подчинить себе. Похоже, зря.

– О, судя по тому, как расслабленно твое тело, ты уже утолил голод, – приблизившись, дядя против обыкновения потрепал его по плечу, избегая объятий, и пошел через залу к винтовой лестнице, служившей ее своеобразным центром. – Но я попробую тебя удивить. Это будет исключительный вечер, помяни мое слово. Добро пожаловать в Дом Чудес!

Оливер незаметно огладил стилет, спрятанный в рукаве его камзола, и даже не потрудился растянуть губы в улыбке. Прогулки по кругам пороков ему порядком надоели.

– Выше, как ты, наверняка, догадываешься, развлечения для неискушенных.

– Здесь таких нет, Леонард. Может, не будем терять зря время и сразу отправимся вниз?

Дядя недовольно скривился, но кивнул и пропустил Оливера вперед так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

– Улыбнись, мальчик мой. Это и есть самая неприкрытая правда жизни, за которой ты вечно гонишься.

– И она состоит в том, что люди подобны животным?

– Ха, вряд ли те настолько изобретательны. Посмотри…

На следующем этаже была в разгаре костюмированная оргия: минотавры и нимфы сплетались телами прямо на полу, и над всеми ними играл на свирели что-то невыразимо печальное мальчик, одетый фавном. Еще ниже под звуки скрипки в опиумном тумане голых людей с завязанными глазами передавали из рук в руки для совокупления.

– Ты хочешь удивить меня этим?

– Разумеется, нет.

Словно боясь, что его могут оставить, потеряв интерес, Леонард стал спускаться быстрее, не пытаясь показать племяннику каждый этаж.

Оливер отметил про себя эту маленькую победу и больше по сторонам не смотрел, пока спустившись еще на три пролета, они, преодолев пустое, завешенное цепями помещение, не оказались перед входом в новую комнату.

– Прошу.

Здесь обстановка разительно отличалась от того, что происходило выше. Хорошо меблированную комнату заливал электрический свет, но особые плафоны на лампах смягчали его, делая похожим на лунный. Люди, которых здесь было намного меньше, чем на верхних этажах, не казались одержимыми похотью. Они переговаривались тихо, касались других мягко, помогая им вставать, садиться или ходить. Те, кому помогали, походили друг на друга как члены одной семьи: открытыми лицами, светлой нежной кожей, стройностью тел. Темная одежда лишь подчеркивала сходство. Запястья их обвивали тончайшие, подобные нитям цепи.

– Серебро, – пояснил Леонард, про которого Оливер смог забыть едва ли не впервые в жизни.

– Не может быть, – он подошел к ближайшей девушке и, приподняв ей подбородок, стал изучать зрачки. В них были жизнь и мысль, словно застывшие. Возле зрачка мерещилось красноватое свечение. А стук сердца в груди никак не получалось различить. По всем признакам она была вампиром. Но этого не могло быть, ведь все вампиры, выжившие после великой «охоты на ведьм», устроенной Церковью и учеными несколько лет назад, должны были быть водворены в Тауэр и там содержаться под надзором. «Как можно быть таким наивным?» спросил Оливер сам себя. Разумеется, часть пленных осела в личных коллекциях тех, кто мог себе это позволить, таких, как его дядя.

Горло сдавило от отвращения.

– Сколько их здесь?

– Гнездо, или, если хочешь, племя, – Леонард, похоже, наслаждался его растерянностью, упиваясь каждой секундой. – Варвары-ученые, на которых ты молишься, верят только в то, что можно пощупать. А связь между ними, как видишь, нематериальна и весьма прочна.

– И для чего они здесь?

– Вопросы-вопросы. Да делай же уже, черт тебя дери, то, к чему призывают тебя эти полоумные. Наблюдай!

Старик, державший конец цепочки, которой были охвачены запястья девушки, потеряв терпение, потянул ее на себя и усадил на диван. Разрезав кожу на запястье нарочно оставленным на столике ножом, он наполнил стоявший там же бокал ее кровью.

– До этого недоумки тоже не додумались, хотя связь очевидна. Вечно молодое для…

– Вечной молодости.

Старик улыбнулся и, отсалютовав им бокалом, прикоснулся к красной густой жидкости губами. Потом языком. Он делал первый глоток едва ли не пять минут, упиваясь вкусом. Тот едва не сразу вернул румянец на дряблые щеки, сделал дыхание ровным. Перестали трястись руки, и в глазах заплескался молодой восторг.

– Вкус лучше самого изысканного вина, наслаждение, которое проигрывает всем плотским утехам.

– Так говорят про многие наркотики, вызывающие зависимость. – Улыбка Леонарда застыла, словно Оливер раскрыл одну из его возможных ловушек.

– Не равняй чудо с грязью.

– Я слышу какую-то едва уловимую музыку, это она делает их такими?

– Какими? Восхитительными?

– Пассивными.

Леонард развел руками.

– Я показываю тебе самых удивительных существ, а тебя волнуют такие глупости. Посмотри, какая кожа – на ощупь нежнее шелка, она не потеет, не покрывается жиром, не пахнет, не увядает. Совершенная материальная форма, победившая смерть. Они как ангелы…

– Питающиеся кровью, – Оливер опустил слово «паразиты», зная, что может пробудить им вулкан хорошо знакомого гнева. Дядя лишь шире улыбнулся:

– О, это самое сладкое. На что они пойдут, если предложить им кровь, находясь в сознании, – и похотливо подмигнул, старый сатир. Не дождавшись вопроса, он многозначительно продолжил: – Но есть еще один способ воздействия, кроме голода. То, ради чего они готовы на все. Ну же, ну, хорошо подумай, мальчик, я столько средств вложил в твое образование.

– В мое развращение намного больше.

– Ахаха, возможно. – Дядя замолчал, а Оливер все никак не мог сосредоточиться. Мешало отвращение: старик уже обсасывал нежное девичье запястье слюнявыми губами, едва не рыча от удовольствия, член натягивал ткань его брюк, но тошноту вызывало не это. Если бы сейчас Леонард захотел испытать племянника и предложил ему взять одного из этих вампиров – девушку или юношу – прямо здесь, Оливер сделал бы это, чтобы не потерять лица и наследства. И, наверное, потерял бы душу.

– Поставить под угрозу жизнь одного из них. Если связь, о которой ты говоришь, существует, и достаточно сильна.

– В точку, малыш. Но не любого из них.

– Матка, как у пчел?

– Лучше, намного лучше, – окончание он шепнул Оливеру на ухо. – Отец.

***

В новой, круглой по форме маленькой комнате электрический свет заменяли огни сотен свечей. Крохотные и большие, они занимали пол, потолок, сделанные нарочно для этого в стенах углубления. Их пламя придавало происходящему привкус первобытности. Мужчина, прикованный за руки, голени и шею к массивному стулу, стоявшему в центре комнаты и походившему на трон, это впечатление лишь подчеркивал: варварски полуголый, смуглый, с гривой темных волнистых волос, свободно падающих до середины спины, мускулистый, словно матрос или чернорабочий, но преисполненный изящества. Светлые голубые глаза, пухлые губы, горбинка крупного носа. Он разительно отличался от своих сородичей внешне. Сам Оливер с его темными волосами, цветом кожи и тонкой фигурой, походил на них больше. Из рук «отца», крепко прикованных кандалами к спинке стула, сосали кровь старик и довольно немолодая женщина, с королевскими цветами, вышитыми на подоле. По кружеву их воротников текла густая, почти черная в таком освещении кровь.

– Дьявольски красивый, верно? – Леонард почти касался носом его щеки, но Оливеру сейчас не было до этого дела – на него смотрел языческий бог. Равнодушными голубыми разумными нескованными забытьем глазами.

– Чем они старше, тем сильнее чудо, на которое способна их кровь. Ты никогда не думал о том, что мог бы сделать, будь таким же здоровым и сильным, как твои сверстники? Каким гибким тебе пришлось стать из-за физической немощи? – Вот теперь Оливер его слышал и смог отвести глаза.

– Ты знаешь, как часто. – Дядя рассмеялся, и пламя свечей вернуло его глазами фанатичный блеск.

– Так давай же, возьми всё это.

Оливер машинально сделал пару шагов навстречу, отец вампиров презрительно скривил губы. У его ног женщина и старик сцепились, словно бы обезумев.

«Чем старше, тем сильней эффект, а значит, сильнее зависимость. Вот он, твой ключ ко мне, дядя. Вот как ты собираешься сделать меня своей игрушкой навечно». Он понимал, но делал шаг за шагом, все больше поражаясь красоте этого существа. Вблизи становились заметны незначительные физиологические отличия – заостренная форма ушей, рисунок мускулов на открытом животе, более продолговатом, чем у человека. Но Оливер не видел в жизни никого и ничего красивее. Он положил к скованным и босым ногам трость. И приблизил свое лицо к его, так что никто позади не смог бы увидеть выражения или прочитать с губ слова.

– Ты станешь моим ключом. – В ответ мужчина лишь презрительно дернул уголком губ. Оливер коснулся его волос, отвел их от шеи – крепкой и безупречной там, где ее не скрывала уродливая скоба. На ней, у самого основания, слева темнел разрез, из которого наверняка кто-то пил. Так что он провел губами по нетронутой коже справа, и ощутил, как напряглось тело под ним. От запаха, приятного, не похожего ни на какой другой, голова вмиг пошла кругом, но его воля закалялась борьбой с головокружениями уже двадцать лет, так что зубы сомкнулись на коже с силой, которую он за собой не знал. И в рот потекла амброзия. Сделав один глоток, он заставил себя оторваться, но замер так, чтобы со стороны казалось, что продолжает пить. Голос в голове заставил его вздрогнуть:

«Стану, если ты станешь моим ключом». – Оливер кивнул и положил руки ему на колени.

«Согласен». – Подумать четко и ясно из-за бегущего по венам восторга было особенно тяжело. Бог улыбнулся.

И в этот момент судьба наследства Оливера была решена.


End file.
